Chasin' Tornadoes
by LovetheNorwegianSun
Summary: It is about a Storm Chase in western Nebraska along with a robbery while getting some bullet-proof windows


Getting out of the Dominator made me think of any repair options. About

5 minutes ago, me, Reed Timmer, and Joel Taylor about got killed because the windows on the Dominator blew out and glass cut our faces. WE WERE JUST IN A TORNADO!

"That was awesome! Is everybody OK?" 30-year-old Reed Timmer asked me and Joel.

Joel Replied, "I'm OK. And so is the equipment."

Joel Taylor is the Dominator's driver. He is shy and skittish, but has a great personality. I quickly hopped out of the Dominator and started to film the tornado we were just in. Then Joel and Reed got out and ran to where I was standing.

Then we noticed a black GMC pulling up behind us. They ended up stopping in front of us. They were the TWISTEX team. Tim Samaras, Carl Young, Tony Laubach, and Matt Gryzch. They walked over to us and asked about what had happened.

I replied, "The Dominator's windows shattered, cuttin' up our faces."

"Well," Tim said, "we will have to get 'er repaired.

As we were looking the damage over, the TIV team pulled in front or the TWISTEX truck and stopped. Sean Casey, Marcus Gutierrez, Brandon Ivey, Matt Hughes, and Kayleigh Knisley, all got out and looked at the Dominator.

"What happened?" Sean asked in the I-still-hate-you-but-what-did-happen voice.

"Well, we were parked here as the F3 twister came by and ended up hittin' us. It blew out the window and damaged the armor." I said, looking at Sean.

"Wow." Sean Said.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense." Joel said. It was his first Intercept and me and Reed's 20th.

"Well, let's get the Dominator to my shop in Lincoln, Nebraska." I said, looking at Reed and Joel.

They agreed and we left. We headed to Lincoln, making stops to get gas and use the restroom, but arrived a little before dinner. Joel pulled the Dominator into my shop and got out. Tim's team followed us because they needed some oil changes and new tires. Joel, Reed, and I began to work on the Dominator.

"Wait," Reed said, "We need some new windows."

"I know." I said.

"Well, were can we find some?" Reed said, looking at me.

"Um..." I paused for a moment. " Let's take a drive. Joel? Can we take the truck?"

"Yes. I'll drive..." Joel said.

So we got in the truck and I led them to the National Guard Buildings by the Lincoln Airport. We stopped and got out. Then, Joel asked me why we were there. I replied, "Well, they have bullet-proof glass."

"I...well... they do." Joel stammmered.

After we pulled up, Reed and I spotted the TIV in the parking lot. I got out of the truck and saw everything. There was a "hold-up" in the Police station. Kayleigh, who was sitting in the TIV, ran up and told me everything. SEAN WAS IN THE BUILDING! Reed and I went into the building and were immediately ordered to get on the ground. I saw Sean and told Reed.

As I waited for this one guy to turn around, a quickly texted Kayleigh and told her to make a distraction. I told her that there was a gun in the back or the truck, and that she should fire it straight at the big window by the door. She did and ended up hitting one robber in the back of the neck. She quickly his the gun and helped Joel load up the glass. The robbers ran outside and looked around. When they saw Joel and Kayleigh, the bad guys immediately put up their guns and pretty much had Joel and Kayleigh backed up to the side of the truck. Reed, Sean, and I all ran and hid in the TIV and watched.

"Shouldn't we get out and help them?" Marcus asked.

"Soon." Reed said.

"Wait, I have an Idea!" I practically yelled.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Well, I was thinking we should get a truck and 2 guys to make another distraction. Then we get Kayleigh and Joel over here to the TIV to hide out until the robbers give up." I said.

"Good Idea, but where can we get two guys and a truck?" Marcus said, looking at me.

"What about Doghouse?" Sean said.

"That is a good Idea Sean. Call 'em up!" I said.

"OK."

Within' a few minutes, Matt and Brandon showed up with the "Doghouse," TIV's support truck. Matt got out and asked, "What do ya'll need us for?"

"Well," Reed started, "Look over there." he said, pointing to where Joel and Kayleigh were.


End file.
